<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better from you by eternalweaving</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002107">better from you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalweaving/pseuds/eternalweaving'>eternalweaving</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon AU, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no beta we die like men, they feed off each other but it's just sensual cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalweaving/pseuds/eternalweaving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> While it’s not entirely uncommon for demons to feed off each other, they are technically meant to hunt humans, but Mika and Shu have never been the type to conform to ideals from the masses, anyway. </p>
</blockquote>Mika doesn't feel like hunting humans, so he gets Shu to feed him in a better way.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>better from you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i heard there was an au week for <a href="https://twitter.com/valktober">valktober</a> so here i am &lt;3 this is my first time writing shu &amp; mika,,,, i had no plot inspiration so just take this softcore demon fic,, i was trying to figure out how to write them DKGNGDG</p><p> </p><p>for au context; demons were once humans, and when mika first became a demon, he had trouble surviving and taking care of himself. shu basically found him, took him in, taught him how to survive, and now they are gay the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bright light shining in Mika’s face lifts him from sleep. He blinks his eyes open to moonlight drifting in from the window, lighting up the dark bedroom. Lifting the blanket over his head, Mika blindly feels around for Shu, merely finding empty, warm sheets in his wake— he must have already left.</p><p>Mika <em> could </em> get up now, but he still doesn’t feel like it. Instead, he turns over and wraps himself further back into the silk sheets. Being a demon, he doesn’t really need to sleep, but it’s a good way to pass the time, at least. He’s assuming Shu has left to feed, and he hopes he’ll be back soon, stomach rumbling at the thought of food.</p><p>Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long. It seems Mika must have slept in a bit longer than he thought, because the bedroom door soon opens; without looking, he knows it’s Shu. He can tell by the comforting aura he radiates— soft like lavender and warm like sunshine on your skin. Mika can feel it as he approaches the bed.</p><p>“Lazing around again, I see.”</p><p>He peeks out from under the blanket to find Shu standing over him. His arms are crossed, and his glowing, piercing eyes study Mika. He doesn’t seem to be very happy with him, but Mika smiles anyway and lifts the sheets off to stretch. </p><p>“Hiya, Oshi-san~. Did ya go huntin’?”</p><p>“Of course, what else would I be doing? Since apparently, I’m the only one that bothers to do so anymore.” Shu sits on the bed beside Mika. “Have I taught you how to go about feeding for nothing?”</p><p>“C’mon, I did it yesterday~,” he whines.</p><p>Shu huffs. “That was <em>once </em> in a blue moon.”</p><p>That is...not totally wrong. Mika could probably do with going out for them, or at least himself, a little more often. It’s not as fun as sharing, though. While it’s not <em> entirely </em> uncommon for demons to feed off each other, they are technically meant to hunt humans, but Mika and Shu have never been the type to conform to ideals from the masses, anyway. And...Mika likes having Shu’s attention; feeding together means Shu is only looking at Mika, and he likes it that way. </p><p>“It’s jus’...better comin’ from <em> you</em>, Oshi-san.”</p><p>Shu pauses, his mild irritation seemingly melting into away at that. He shakes his head in faux dismission, a little flustered. Mika makes a noise somewhere between a giggle and a whine and reaches out to him. His stomach rumbles again, making Shu’s expression soften even further. </p><p>“So troublesome…” Shu mutters, a small smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Mika waits for him to scoot closer before pulling him down to cuddle. Shu comes in close, letting him entangle their limbs— and hopefully not their horns. He reaches for Mika’s to prevent that and to also, more importantly, trace a finger down the spiral of one of them. Warmth immediately fills Mika’s chest, and he feels the sharpness of his hunger settle at the slight pull of energy from the soft touch. Shu slowly follows the spiral from tip to base, and Mika closes his eyes, sighing at the sensation. </p><p>Their horns are sensitive, like an extension of them. A finger tracing along its ridges is of the same intimacy as tracing a lover’s jawline. A gentle hold like the caressing of a lover’s face. It’s as if their horns are just like any other part of the body, and of course, teasing touches there could offer more than a little excitement as well, if that were the intention. </p><p>But for now, Shu is simply feeding him with innocent touches. Once his hand meets dark, green toned locks, he continues by running his fingers through them, lightly scratching his nails over his scalp. Mika makes a happy hum of approval, melting and nuzzling into his touch. Shu brushes his bangs to the side, and suddenly, Mika feels soft lips press against his forehead. </p><p>His eyes shoot open in surprise. “Nnaaah…!?”</p><p>Shu presses light kisses onto Mika’s face— his temple, his cheek, his nose. It’s not often that Shu spoils him like this, so he eats all of it up and revels it in, making an excited noise with every single one. His hunger becomes increasingly satiated, the pull of Shu’s energy feeding him with every press of his lips, and the warmth that once started in his chest spreads to the rest of his body. Shu’s lips travel farther and find a ticklish spot under Mika’s jaw, by his ear, and he grips the front of Shu’s shirt, giggling. With that, Shu finally pulls away. </p><p>“Are you satisfied?” He asks.</p><p>Mika hooks his finger around Shu’s horn, grinning. “‘Think ya missed a spot.”</p><p>He leans in, and Shu meets him halfway. When their lips meet for a proper kiss, Mika whines another appreciative noise. It’s short and sweet, but both of them go back for more. Short pecks soon turn languid, their lips becoming more pliant against the other’s. </p><p>All of Mika’s heightened senses are now overwhelmed with Shu. His soft lips interlocking and moving with his own, the gentle hand that has found its way to Mika’s neck, and the calming scent of lavender. He’d love to completely drown in Shu’s energy— it’s almost a shame that Mika is no longer a human. Through their feeding, Mika has truly come to understand how Shu lures them in.</p><p>He playfully sinks his little fangs into Shu’s bottom lip, and Shu gives him a content sigh through his nose in response. Mika’s lips curl up at the pull of energy he gets, nearly breaking the kiss. Actually, it’s definitely not a shame that he’s a demon. He couldn’t affect Shu the same way if he weren’t. </p><p>Sharing their energies with one another, and the emotion that comes with doing so, is the best part about feeding with one another; this must be why Mika doesn’t care to feed off humans anymore.</p><p>He finally feels full and content, but it doesn’t stop him from continuing to nip at Shu’s lip. </p><p>“Kagehira…” Shu says, gently pushing Mika’s jaw away. “Don’t get too excited.”</p><p>Mika detaches his fangs from him and smiles. “‘M not. I jus’ really like when ya feed with me, Oshi-san.”</p><p>“Well, then…” Shu pointedly looks away and sits up, cheeks gaining a bit of color. “Are you full now?”</p><p>“I am, thank ya muchly…!”</p><p>“There’s no need for thanks.” Shu affectionately traces Mika’s jaw with a knuckle before getting up. “Alright, if you’re satiated, I’m going to get to work now.”</p><p>Sewing, he means. Even demons have their hobbies, and Shu’s just happens to be making clothes. Mika found that particularly interesting when they first met, which seems to have been the correct reaction, as he has since become an assistant of sorts for him. He’s still bad at trying to stitch properly, but Shu is a persistent teacher. </p><p>Currently, he’s making yet another pair of matching outfits for the both of them. Mika sits up, finally intending to get out of bed, and he wonders if Shu needs any help or if he would maybe allow him to watch him work. He apparently doesn’t even need to ask as Shu stops in the doorway, looking back at him.</p><p>“Are you coming?” He says, expectantly. </p><p>Mika practically jumps out of bed to follow him, grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah, Oshi-san~.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>